There's too much love
by Mariniti
Summary: No estando tan loco con el romance como Rapunzel, ni teniendo un total rechazo a él como Merida, Hipo comienza a preguntarse si algún día llegara a enamorarse y más importante aún, que se enamoren de él. Conciente de que no es como el resto Hipo Horrendous Haddock III tendrá que recorrer un camino lleno de altibajos antes de encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, hola gente bonita, aquí es donde generalmente preguntaría si se me extraño pero ya que soy nueva aquí me saltare esa parte y directamente hablare un poco de la historia.**

**Bueno, esta historia nació luego de ver una película de la cual me enamore e inspiro para comenzar a escribir, — por cierto no les voy a decir el titulo hasta el siguiente capítulo ya que los quiero hacer sufrir un poco, buahahaha. Pero pueden encontrar una pista en el titulo de la historia.— la película me gustó tanto que quise hacer algo similar, pero ya que estoy contra el "copia, pega y cambia los nombres" esta historia solo está basada en la de la película, aunque admito que hay algunas escenas que de alguna forma mantendré de la misma y un dialogo que sencillamente tengo que robarlo, ya que es bellísimo.**

**En fin antes de comenzar y recibir los primeros tomatazos hay dos cosas que deben saber:**

**Si esto fuera un Mericup, no lo habría puesto en esta sección, ¿ok? En serio lo puse aquí por algo.**

**Si se preguntan cual es el nombre de la película que vieron los tres amigos, es "Ghost: la sombra del amor" un clásico romántico de inicios de los 90´s.**

**Ya sin más, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos y cada uno son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, yo solo los tomo prestados para jugar con ellos un rato.**

* * *

><p><strong>There's too much love<strong>

**Prologo.**

—Ok, ok, ok, si quieres te hago la tarea de física por dos… no, tres semanas. Pero por lo que más quieras detén esta agonía, por favor. — de manera poco digna e inusual para todo aquel que no la conociera como lo hacían como los dos adolescentes junto a ella, la pelirroja una vez más se hallaba a si misma rogándole a su rubia amiga.

— Mérida, te recuerdo que para física eres tan mala como yo y que si no fuera por Hipo cualquiera de las dos reprobaría la materia sin esfuerzo alguno — puntualizo a su vez la de largos cabellos oro, borrando con aquella oración toda esperanza que aun pudiera mantener su amiga.

— Si, pero… Por favor Rapunzel, ¿Que no te das cuenta de lo desesperada que estoy? Haría cualquier cosa, y literalmente me refiero a cualquier cosa con tal de no ver eso — expreso al final con una mueca de asco pero conciente de que en adelante no importaría el argumento que usara, su amiga no daría su brazo a torcer.

— Exageras como siempre, además estoy segura que esta vez mi elección de esta noche te va a encantar — y dicho esto a su vez que daba el tema por terminado, comenzó con la reproducción de la película que esa noche verían los tres.

Mientras los créditos de apertura iniciaban el tercer adolecente, y único hombre en el trio, no dejaba de cuestionarse la actitud que solía mantener su amiga de cabellera de fuego con respecto no solo al tipo de películas que veían cada tres semanas, sino a todo aquello que tuviera que ver con el romance. De verdad que no la entendía. Pues si bien él por su parte no solía emocionarse tanto como lo solía hacer Rapunzel con respecto al tema, si tenía curiosidad por experimentarlo y quizá sentir por una vez lo que significaba estar enamorado, algo que por supuesto consideraba normal para su edad y que sin embargo Mérida por alguna extraña razón rechazaba a cada oportunidad.

.

.

.

— No puedo creer que a Rapunzel de verdad le gusten esas cosas. Digo, ¿Es en serio? La película de esta noche sencillamente era ridícula. — no dejaba de quejarse la ojiazul mientras caminaba junto al castaño luego de terminada la noche de cine semanal.

— Vamos tampoco estuvo tan mal, incluso fue algo tierna — trato de calmar el ojiverde ganándose una mirada de reproche de su amiga. — Eh, quiero decir, tal vez los efectos especiales no eran tan buenos debido a la época en la que se filmó pero la historia no era tan mala.

— ¿Qué no era mala? Por favor Hipo, el tipo se da cuenta de que es una clase de espíritu invisible, pero en lugar de aceptarlo e irse a un lugar mejor o algo así, prefiere quedarse y acosar a su antigua novia. Si me lo preguntas eso es algo espeluznante. — ante aquellas palabras el castaño rio, no quiso hacerlo, pero de verdad le causaba gracia la forma en la que su amiga había captado el mensaje de la película. — ¿De qué ríes tonto? Dime que no se te pondrían los pelos de punta de saber que te acosa alguna clase de espíritu o cosa invisible.

—Lo lamento Merida, — dijo luego de calmar un poco su risa — y tienes razón, si alguna clase de espíritu o cosa invisible me acosara como dices, estaría aterrado.

—Lo ves, juro que para la próxima si Rapunzel no desiste de obligarnos a ver una de esas estúpidas películas tomare mis cosas y me iré. — una vez más ahí estaba la amenaza de cada tres semanas, la cual por supuesto al final nunca se cumplía.

—Si, como digas. Aunque, ¿Nunca has pensado en eso? Digo, no me refiero a los espíritus acosadores, si no a sentir algo parecido a de las películas de Rapunzel. — dijo esto en un tono un poco más serio. Quizá intentando que al sacar el tema a colación pudiera entender un poco mejor la aberración de su amiga.

—¿Hablas de enamorarme y cosas así? — cuestiono la pelirroja en un tono que el castaño no pudo descifrar pero que a su vez parecía totalmente ajeno a su personalidad. — la verdad yo… — y aunque parecía que por fin lograría descifrar un poco del misterio, encontró con decepción que para ello tendría que esperar más, cuando antes de decir cualquier cosa ella se arrepintió — por supuesto que no, sabes bien que no soporto si quiera pensar en ello, prefiero mi libertad a atarme a cualquier tarado que piense que simplemente por el hecho de salir juntos ya es mi dueño. Y ¿Qué hay de ti pescado parlanchín? ¿Has pensado alguna vez en ello?

—Supongo, — dijo con una sonrisa en los labios — después de todo a diferencia de ti no me gustaría llegar a ser un viejo amargado que nunca en su vida beso a nadie.

—Oye…

Y aunque sabía que con esas palabras iniciaría una discusión, también era conciente de que eso era exactamente lo que les hacía falta para olvidar el tema y volver a tontear como lo habían hecho momentos atrás.

.

.

.

Al llegar a casa, luego de ser recibido por el pequeño minino negro como ya era costumbre, percibió el delicioso aroma de estofado viviendo del comedor, agradeció no haber comido tantas golosinas ni haber aceptado la invitación que la rubia les había ofrecido para quedarse a cenar, pues aquel era uno de sus platillos favoritos y que pocas veces su madre cocinaba.

—¡Por fin! Con Hipo aquí ya podemos disfrutar — grito con alegría su padre tan entusiasmado como él de disfrutar de la que sería su cena.

—Con calma cariño, tampoco ha sido tan larga la espera — reprocho su madre con un tono cálido y cariñoso en su voz que calmaba al instante a cualquiera.

—Pero amor, de haber tardado más esta delicia se hubiera enfriado — dijo en un puchero, que resultaba gracioso en un hombre con las proporciones con las que contaba Estoico.

—Si eso hubiera pasado, solo bastaría con volver a calentarlo y ¡listo!

—Pero eso tardaría más, y no estoy seguro de haberlo soportado, seguro habría muerto de hambre.

—Estoico… no creo que cenar un poco más tarde de la hora te matase.

—De eso no estamos seguros…

De pronto la risa de Hipo se escuchó, distrayendo a los dos adultos de sus respectivos comentarios — Si siguen así la cena seguro se enfriara y el único que morirá de hambre aquí soy yo.

Dicho esto y conciente de que había avergonzado una vez más a sus progenitores la cena de la familia Haddock dio inicio, y a pesar de que como siempre el castaño disfrutaba de los alimentos que su madre había cocinado, la imagen de sus padres discutiendo de una forma tonta y cariñosa se mantuvo en su cabeza haciéndole desear algún día encontrar a alguien con quien pudiera tener una interacción similar.

— ¿Volviste con Merida? — pregunto de la nada su padre sacándolo de inmediato de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Merida? — Cuestiono a su vez todavía aturdido — Si, bueno estaba lloviendo un poco y el piso estaba mojado, y como tampoco llevaba paraguas, insistió en acompañarme hasta aquí.

— Mmmm, ¿Solo eso? — esta vez la pregunta pareció extraña en especial por el tono que su padre había usado.

— Bueno, sí, solo eso ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé, es solo que el otro día que vinieron a ver películas aquí note que ustedes dos se llevaban muy bien y pensé que si quieres hablar de algo con respecto a su… Amistad, tal vez podría ayudarte.

—Gracias papa, pero mi amistad con Merida está igual que siempre.

.

.

.

Con su fiel compañero durmiente a los pies de su cama, la mente del castaño se removía de un pensamiento a otro pero con un solo tema en común. El amor. Aquel sentimiento que a sus quince años no había experimentado de otra forma en todo caso mayor a la fraternal. Y si, aunque al igual que su padre en alguna ocasión considero el llevar su amistad a otro nivel con la pelirroja, la lealtad a sus propios sentimientos le impedían cualquier avance, pues para él Merida Dunbroch no significaba más que una amiga o en todo caso la hermana que nunca tuvo.

—Creo que nunca me voy a enamorar.

Y con aquellas palabras como último susurro del día el más joven de los Haddock fue arrastrado al mundo de los sueños, ageno a los copos de nieve que tras de su ventana comenzaban a caer.

* * *

><p><strong>Y… finito, hasta aquí llega el primer capitulo, no olviden dejar un sensual review si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o cualquier tipo de comentario.<strong>

**Por cierto… ¿estaría mal si hago una historia en base a los juegos del hambre con los cuatro grandes y otros personajes?**


	2. Complicated

_**¡Yey, por fin lo logre!**_

_**Después de mucho intentar, después de no estar convencida con el borrador inicial y haber perdido (solo para recuperarlo apenas) el borrador con el que me sentía más cómoda, por fin, por fin lo logre, aunque para ello tuve que volverlo a hacer todo… ¡che computadora bipolar!**_

_**Bueno ok, ya que me desahogue, pasemos a los sexys reviews.**_

_**TheMysteriousDragonGirl: qué bueno que te gustara, aunque a decir verdad creo que puse varias incoherencias en el prólogo, pero creo que en este capítulo lo corregí, espero que también te guste.**_

_**arace-chan: a ti, te culpo de que haya subido la introducción de "los juegos del destino" así que espero que te hagas responsable eh, hahaha, y también aquí está tu conti, espero la disfrutes.**_

_**Yen Densen: la pareja Mmmm, la verdad quisiera mantenerlo un poquito en suspenso peeeero, si quieres una respuesta más objetiva te invito a que pases a mi página de fb, ahí dejo muy en claro de dónde soy. Por cierto el link está en mi bio.**_

_**Aleliz Broflovski: buahahahaha (lo se mi risa malvada apesta) ¿tú que crees? ¿Si será yaoi? Aquí tienes tres opciones, adivinar de que película me baso para la historia ya que he dejado una serie de sutiles pistas, esperar y seguir leyendo para ver cómo se desenvuelven las cosas o ir a mi página de Fb (cuyo link esta en mi bio) y ver por tu misma que pareja Shippeo.**_

_**Bueno ya sin nada más que agregar, recuerden:**_

_**-Si esto fuera Mericcup, no estaría aquí.**_

_**- ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**_

_**Disfruten su lectura.**_

* * *

><p><strong>There's too much love.<strong>

**Capítulo 1.**

**Complicated.**

El ver a Rapunzel Corona tan enfadada como para recurrir a la violencia era algo que por supuesto no ocurría muy a menudo. Si de violencia se trataba en el trio, por general corría por parte de la pelirroja que a menudo y sin importar su menuda figura se metía en toda clase de pleitos, ya fuera con otras chicas, con el equipo de futbol o bien incluso con profesores o el mismo director. Sin embargo, si se trataba de la rubia la historia resultaba muy diferente, ella por lo general evitaba cualquier tipo de confrontación física y si le era posible — y claro que lo era para ella y su peculiar encanto — prefería formar una amistad con quien quiera que tuviera alguna especie de problema.

Aunque por supuesto siempre existía una excepción y para Rapunzel ese era Patán.

Patán Jorgenson, era poco agraciado y nada simpático primo de Hipo, un chico tan molesto que incluso a la misma Rapunzel sacaba de sus casillas en más de una ocasión en especial cuando envidioso comenzaba a meterse con su amigo y burlarse de… bueno siempre encontraba de que burlarse desde cosas inocentes como sus dientes chuecos hasta incluso las más crueles como lo era su accidente.

— Tengan por seguro que esto no se va a quedar así — agarrándose con dolor el tabique de la nariz y tratando de no tener una pérdida masiva de sangre el odioso chico comenzaba su huida profiriendo en el camino múltiples maldiciones.

— Mejor piérdete Jorgenson o el próximo golpe te lo daré yo — grito a todo pulmón Mérida, complacida de ver como con ello hacia correr aún más al chico. — ha, pobre imbécil — esta vez se dirigió a sus amigos compartiendo una sonrisa burlona con la rubia…. Solo con la rubia — Hey, ¿Qué pasa pescadito? No me digas que no te gusto que Rapunzel le diera su merecido a tu súper mego primo.

— Por supuesto que no, eso fue asombroso, genial. — contesto el castaño dibujando una débil y muy falsa sonrisa. — Vamos, apresurémonos o llegaremos tarde a la escuela.

No, que Rapunzel le hubiera dado un mochilaso en la cara a Patán, y posiblemente roto la nariz, no era lo que había desanimado al castaño, a decir verdad de haber ocurrido en otras circunstancias aquello de hecho lo emocionaría tanto que lo hubiera alegrado toda la semana. No, el motivo por el cual no compartía el entusiasmo de sus amigas y tenía tanta prisa por llegar a la prisión educativa era exactamente el mismo por el cual no quería ir tomado del brazo de cualquiera de ellas para llegar.

Patán era un completo idiota, de eso no cabía duda, pero cuando quería hacerlo realmente era un genio para arruinarle el día a las personas, en especial a Hipo con quien desde niños parecía tener alguna especie de rencor.

— _Vaya, vaya, pero miren nada más si son mis tres tontos favoritos, mi inútil primo y acompañado de sus niñeras, la machorra y la florecita — _por lo general el trio no contaba con tan la mala fortuna de encontrarse al Jorgenson de camino a la escuela, pero tratándose del inicio de un nuevo año escolar y con la nevada de la noche anterior, prácticamente este había sido corrido de su casa antes de lo acostumbrado. _– pero parece que se equivocaron el jardín de niños queda del otro lado o el pequeño Hipo se quedara sin jugo ni galletas._

— _Eres un verdadero imbécil Jorgenson. ¿Por qué no te quitas del camino? Y te aseguro que te dejare ir sin un rasguño._

— _Tengo una idea mejor, ¿Qué les parece si dejan que el pequeño inútil se vaya arrastrando a la escuela, y las llevo a un lugar más intimo donde verán a un hombre de verdad en acción?_

Mérida le había dado una salida simple, donde tanto su cara como su dignidad no se verían tan afectadas, sin embargo Patán prefirió el camino del dolor y tras aquellas palabras lo siguiente que sintió fue la mochila de la rubia estampándose contra su rostro, y la sangre comenzando a fluir de su nariz.

Tal vez para la mayoría aquella pequeña pelea no significaría tanto como para deprimirse, sin embargo para Hipo lo ocurrido le hizo darse cuenta de cuanto realmente se apoyaba en sus amigas, hasta el punto de él quedarse como estatua mientras ellas le daban una lección a su primo.

.

.

.

Al prácticamente crecer juntos el trio se conocía el uno al otro mejor de lo que la mayoría los conocía, por ejemplo solo Hipo y Mérida conocían el disgusto que sentía la rubia por la sopa de avellanas que su abuela solía prepararle en cada visita y cumpleaños, alegando que era de hecho su favorita. O solo Rapunzel e Hipo sabían de Mor'du, el osito de peluche celosamente cuidaba la pelirroja desde los cinco años, cuando su madre se lo dio. Si, había cosas que solo entre ellos conocían y cuando Hipo dejaba de hablar y se mantenía con la mirada perdida solo Rapunzel y Merida, sabían que algo no andaba bien con él.

_Cambia esa cara larga pesadito, que más tarde podemos ir a casar trolls._

Si se trataba de levantarle el ánimo, para Hipo no existían mejores que Merida y Rapunzel quienes solo una hoja de papel con el gracioso dibujo de un troll sin cabeza — que curiosamente se asemejaba bastante a su primo — y una oración escrita con letra apenas legible, le sacaban una sincera y gran sonrisa.

.

.

.

Considerando el poco favorable inicio, el primer día de clases no había sido tan malo como pudieran llegar a imaginar, los profesores en su mayoría parecían sensatos y amables, dejando a sus alumnos como única preocupación el entrenador y su obsesión por las carreras.

Al finalizar las clases y sin mayor ánimo para llegar a casas e iniciar con las tareas el trio opto por desviarse de su camino y dirigirse a una cafetería, donde se acomodaron en una de las mesas exteriores.

— No, ni hablar, never, castigame si quieres pero NO. LO. HARE.

— ¿Hey de que me perdí? — pregunto Rapunzel sentándose y pasándole su bebida al castaño, mientras ambos observaban entretenidos como la pelirroja hablaba histérica por el celular. — ¿Su madre otra vez?

— Yep. — respondió apenas el castaño soplando a su bebida.

— Y… ¿Quién es esta vez Dingwall, MacGuffin o Macintosh? — pregunto esta vez imitando el gesto de su amigo.

— Debe ser Macintosh, con Dingwall fue la semana pasada y no se pondría tan histérica si fuera MacGuffin, ya sabes le gusta hacerlo llorar

— Pero mamá… ok no metas a Angus en esto…

— Su madre de verdad tiene que estar desesperada como para meter a Angus — menciono Rapunzel con la aprobación de Hipo.

— Ok, lo hare, pero solo será una película ¿entendido? Si, prometo no abandonarlo en medio de ella como la última vez, siii, también dejare que me acompañe a casa, pero no le invitaras té ni galletitas. Ok. Dile que lo veré allá. — Rendida, la pelirroja guardo el teléfono y se levantó de su lugar tomando su bebida — lo siento chicos, al parecer tengo una… cosa… los veré mañana ¿vale?

— Si claro hasta mañana. Disfruta tu cita. — dijo la rubia con tono alegre y burlón.

— Sabes Rapunzel, si no fueras mi amiga te patearía el trasero ahora mismo. Bueno chicos, me voy.

— ¡Hey, aunque sea dejanos lo de tu café! — Grito el castaño, estando su amiga a unos metros de distancia y ganándose una muy poco femenina señal con el dedo. — Supongo que eso quiere decir que nos volveremos a dividir su parte eh Rapunzel… ¿Qué tanto miras? — cuestiono ante la desatención de la ojiverde, pero esta no respondió no dejándolo con más opción que buscar él mismo lo que había embrujado a la rubia.

— Ya no está — un momento después y casi causándole un infarto a su amigo, Rapunzel volvía en sí.

— ¿Qué es lo que veías? — Pregunto curioso volviendo su mirada a ella. — Espera no me digas, seguro viste a Eugene ¿no es cierto?

Eugene Fitzgerald, desde que lo conoció en primaria la ojiverde había estado no tan secretamente enamorada de él, lamentable te al ser dos años mayor que ellos eran pocas las oportunidades que ella tenía de verlo y aun menores las de convivir con él. — No, bueno si, era él pero estaba con otro chico.

— Alguno de los matones con los que a veces se junta seguramente. — dijo sin prestarle importancia.

— No, — respondió para desconcierto de su compañero — era un chico que jamás había visto, muy guapo y tenía el cabello blanco.

.

.

.

Cuando Rapunzel dijo que había visto a su eterno amor junto a un chico de blanca cabellera que no conocía, a Hipo realmente le importo poco.

Pero.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente, en su segundo día clases, en frente de todo el salón aquella cabellera blanca se presentó como un nuevo integrante de ellos entendió porque su amiga repentinamente se había quedado sin palabras en la boca mientras lo veía.

Él, el nuevo alumno con piel pálida, figura delgada pero aun así varonil, ojos tan azules que incluso los de Merida parecían perder fulgor, y ese extraño y revuelto cabello teñido de blanco. Él, llamaba al invierno con todo su ser.

.

.

.

— Tan solo mírenlas, ven una cara bonita y luego, luego se les alborota la hormona — en el descanso y con sus despectivos comentarios a la orden del día, Merida mantenía a sus amigos divertidos con sus constantes quejas sobre sus compañeras, — por dios, que alguien les diga que solo es un chico.

— No lo sé, aunque no es mi tipo, si tengo que admitir que es bastante guapo y tampoco parece una mala persona.

— Tipos como él son precisamente que quienes debemos tener más cuidado Rapunzel. Ellos creen que por ser guapos y tener buen trasero cualquiera les abrirá las piernas.

De pronto la risa del castaño atrajo la atención de ambas jóvenes, quienes de inmediato despegaron sus miradas de aquel no tan pequeño grupo de chicas que rodeaban a peliblanco, y las centraron en las piernas de la pelirroja don de Hipo cómodamente descansaba la cabeza.

— Wow Merida, viéndole el trasero a otros chicos, haces que sienta celos.

Y aunque la Dunbroch no entendió en un inicio, pronto cayó en cuenta del error que había cometido — Callate pescado parlanchín. — notando vagamente como las mejillas se le pintaban de un adorable carmín a su amiga, el ojiverde pronto dejo de sentir la suavidad de sus piernas y en su lugar sintió la dureza del piso al caer, o mejor dicho, ser tirado.

Aquella parecía una amistad un poco extraña y a pesar de ello, a los ojos azules que miraban desde lejos le causaba una inexplicable curiosidad.

.

.

.

Al director, o a quien quiera que se le hubiera ocurrido que era una buena idea dar clase de deportes luego del descanso, era sin lugar a dudas un completo sádico. O al menos así lo expreso Rapunzel cuando junto con Merida e Hipo se dirigían a los vestidores. Aunque claro para Hipo aquello no era un gran problema pues desde hacía dos años estaba exento de esa clase, y en lugar de acompañar al resto de su grupo corriendo, jugando baloncesto, voleibol o cualquier otra actividad que hicieran dentro de esa hora, el solía pasársela ya fuera en la biblioteca o si hacia buen clima, como el de aquel día, bajo la sombra de algún árbol, leyendo.

— Oye ¿Por qué no estás en clase? — una voz que no pudo reconocer lo saco de lectura, haciéndolo buscar con la mirada por los alrededores a su dueño. — ¿Me escuchaste? Te hice un pregunta lo menos que puedes hacer es responderla.

No, nada, no parecía haber nadie más que él cerca y sin embargo aquella voz seguía hablando — Oye, no se quien seas o lo que seas pero es mejor que te vayas en seguida o ya verás — Hipo a pesar de no ser muy fuerte físicamente si tenía la determinación necesaria, y al sentirse en peligro no dudo en dejar su lectura a un lado y tomar una gruesa rama caída que supuso le ayudaría de ser nefario.

— Wow tranquilo chico, solo quiero hablar, Ahhh espera… — dicho esto, las hojas del árbol que el castaño había elegido para descansar comenzaron a moverse y lo siguiente que sus verdes ojos vieron fue una sonrisa infantil, unos profundos y traviesos ojos azules y al peliblanco colgado de una de las ramas — Hola.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Si les gustan los cachorros, el chocolate, las galletas o este capitulo dejen un sensual review.<strong>_

_**hasta la proxima.**_

_**y no dejen que los niños zombi que aparecen de noche los atrapen.**_


End file.
